


Hallelujah [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://maybejustcreation.tumblr.com/post/13334440671/rubys-not-like-other-demons-she-saved-my-life">"Hallelujah" by maybejustcreation</a>.</p><p><b>Summary:</b> <i>Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35950) by maybejustcreation. 



cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/spn/spn_hallelujah.mp3) | **Size:** 6.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:12
  * [Podbook](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/spn/spn_hallelujah_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:12

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted:  
> [on LJ](http://theleanansidhe.livejournal.com/1063.html)  
> [on tumblr](http://theleanansidhe.tumblr.com/post/43657532709/hallelujah-written-by-elaine-read-by-isabela)


End file.
